Late
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Break wishes Gilbert a late birthday. I'm bad at summaries, the story is better. and hotter.


**Screw lateness, I drew you a picture. Yes, I'm talking to a fictional character. :3**

**Anyway, it's a 4 day late birthday fic for Gilbert the adorable useless fluff.**

**I'm fashionably late.**

**This was inspired by a picture.**

**One picture. Not the birthday picture I drew. A manga coloring.**

**Lol.**

_Snow…_

_The purest, whitest, cleanest thing known to man._

_Children could be labeled as innocent but were they ever really the purest?_

_It's a questioned that should be pondered on._

_Is anything pure?_

_Is the snow as dirty as it is when we walk on it with our muddied boots even before we actually do?_

_Or are we as humans what make things impure?_

He didn't know what was wrong with him. The question came out of nowhere, he'd simply looked out his dingy apartment window, tiptoeing quickly past the blonde and brunette lounging on the couch where they passed out the night before, watching the snow trickling down the glass, watching it dissolve into water and seeing the little droplets racing towards the bottom. That's when he noticed the police down the street, packing up a dead body, the snowy alleyway was covered in blood which he could see from where he gazed. That seemed to be the third body in the span of twenty four hours. Pandora had inquired and talked about the case, wondering if it was some type of chain and came to the conclusion it was just a normal serial killer and it wasn't their problem.

Murder could happen at anytime, anyplace, even on someone's birthday. Someone is aging and someone is dying. One gets to live another year, the other is frozen in time, buried beneath the surface to be forgotten after family members pass on. It seemed the male's depressed mood was pouring off him in waves of emotion since a simple, "Stop brooding Gilbert-kun," echoed throughout the peaceful living room.

If he hadn't been aware of the sleeping children beside him, hadn't recognized the voice, known what the person was known for, he probably would have started shooting at random, though he did draw his gun, turning to face his mentor and tormentor, aiming the gun with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want Break?" the male questioned, glaring at the wide smile he was greeted with, looking at the person who was dressed in not his usual attire but some black slacks and a simple white button up shirt with a vest and the usual cackling doll did not seem to be anywhere on his person.

"Why Gilbert-kun, I can't wish my_ friend_ a very Happy Birthday, hmm? I'm hurt."

He had to admit; the statement about him being his friend caught him off guard and a flicker of confusion and curiosity and maybe a bit of hope shone before it dimmed out like a flame left unattended for a while. The other's expression did flicker a little in surprise, feigning innocence as he set there on the table, legs crossed, hands planted behind him to support his lounged position. He soon dimly chuckled.

"Lady Sharon told me I needed to get out the house so she can plan your surprise party and she has no doubt if I knew any of the details I'd spoil it, so I decided to see how my not so useless Raven was doing today and since your staring out the window like an abused puppy, I guess you're depressed again. Something about Oz?"

Everything the other had said seemed to annoy him to no end, especially the part about Oz, "Everything isn't always about Oz! I know that ok?! You don't have to constantly bring it up! I know how you feel about my "unhealthy obsession" but this is something different so just shut up." he snapped.

Break had that completely blank expression, the one he had when he was truly surprised. The blonde on the couch was as well, jaw dropped, wide awake after the outburst, the brunette groggily wondering what had happened. Gilbert was breathing heavily, quite upset, glancing over at the couch and instantly regretting everything he had said, "I'm going out for a smoke." He said dismissively, quickly leaving the living room area and grabbing his coat from the chair near the kitchen, quickly taking his leave from the apartment.

The room had gone silent, creepily silent with the presence of Break there. Eventually, the normal taunting smile was back but it seemed offish, like Break felt a bit of regret though was hiding it.

"Well Oz-kun, you probably should be getting ready to assist Lady Sharon in decorating shouldn't you?" Break questioned with a tilt of his head, snowy bangs covering most of his only visible crimson eye, hiding the annoyance that hid in it, waiting for the brat and brattier to leave.

Oz nodded slowly, nudging Alice with a soft sigh before they both stood groggily, marching off to find something to wear. Break soon stood, glancing around the room and taking Gilberts hat from the kitchen counter, straightening his vest before leaving the apartment in search of the emotional wreck that was probably drowning in doubt of self worth.

There wasn't much to search for since he found him outside the apartment complex, huddled underneath the balconies overhead, shivering, a cigarette quivering in between his lips. Break planted the hat on the raven head and leaned against the building, arms crossed, the snow blending in with his hair.

"What do you want?" Gilbert scoffed, the dangling white stick in his mouth.

"Gilbert-kun, I'm sorry if I offended you but, you really have to stop being such a worthless bastard."

The Nightray's jaw dropped a little at the insult, cigarette nearly falling but being caught with a bit of a hiss when the flame burnt through his glove. He sent a light glare in his direction, raising the cigarette back to his lips and taking a long noisy drag before his teacher decided to wrench it from his grasp and flick it into the snow where it instantly went out.

"Why'd you do that? That was my last cigarette, now I have to go to the store now," He said in annoyance.

"Better done now than later Gilbert-kun, besides, you're coming with me,"

"Coming with you? What are you talking about?"

The raven blinked as his fingers were laced though with a cold object, glancing down to see his and hatter's fingers intertwined, a dim pink rising in his cheeks, his eyebrows drawing low over his eyes, "W-what are you doing?"

"I can't have my Little Raven getting lost now can I? The streets are busy today," Break chirped, soon prying the slightly taller man from the wall, getting him to willingly follow.

Gilbert felt like a child all over again, resting against Break's back as he was carried to the Rainsworth Manor, remembering the faint strawberry smell associated with the male, the way his muscles moved with each step or pause, the way they talked mostly about nothing, probably to distract the child of his woes, silently comforting him in his depression.

Break cast a few glances at his subordinate, raising a brow each time since Gilbert was staring intensely at their hands but he seemed to have zoned out though was still very much moving, having nearly tripped Break twice. Break sighed, continuing to walk, dragging the male into a restaurant, waving to the woman walking around who had glanced over, giving them a nod of approval before sitting the raven down at a table, the male blinking, having snapped out of his stupor when he heard the bell tinkling when they opened the door, glancing around the small local place.

"Elizabeth makes the best sweets in all of Reveille." Break said with a content sigh, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his palm.

Gilbert shook his head lightly with a soft sigh, "I should have known..."

Soon enough a young woman with flowing black hair came over, "Well if it isn't my sweet old man," the woman said tauntingly, pinching at Breaks cheek with a smile, turning her gaze onto Gilbert, "And you brought a tall and mysterious prince, hmm?"

Break had swatted the offending hand away, turning his gaze onto Gilbert who had gone particularly red since the woman had squeezed into the booth with him and was now pressing him into the wall as she examined him, pinching and pulling at his face, "He _looks_ clean enough Break, a bit too dark though don't you think. You'd look better with some white," She said to Gilbert, tugging at his jacket, "Come on, take it off, you look like death with all this black on."

Reluctantly, Gilbert's jacket was (forcibly) removed and taken away, leaving the male confused and feeling somewhat violated, "Was that Elizabeth..?"

"No, that's her twin sister Dalia, don't worry though Raven, she's much gentler than her sister~" he teased.

Soon enough, a blonde who was the spitting of the woman before came over, her blue eyes looked softer and innocent, "Hello there, thank you for coming, how may I help you today Break?"

"The usual, extra whip cream and strawberries."

"And for you..?" she said as she turned to eye the new male that accompanied her friend.

"Um…?" Gilbert glanced over to Break, not know what to order or what he was even doing here.

"Get this poor fool the Birthday Surprise, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, pinching Gilbert's cheek, "Happy Birthday, Fool," she said before walking away.

"What's with all the pinching?" Gilbert questioned curiously as Break leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table.

"The girls, they like to pinch people they find attractive, kind of a game they play in here," he cocked his head toward the counter in the front where the girls were tallying something down on a large chalkboard nailed to the wall for all to see, "Who ever gets the most tallies gets something free, sometimes even a date. You can get pinched by anyone (even men) or they're too shy and they just tally. That's why they initial and…You already have two tallies mystery man...~"

Gilbert looked at the newly scribbled question mark and the two tallies next to it, blushing lightly at the fact, "I have four though~.." Break soon teased, causing Gilbert to look for a "B" which he found and someone had just put a fifth tally up there.

That little information did annoy him but he was occupied when a cake was set down in front of both him and Break. It was a plain vanilla cake but the decorations were amazing, dark fudge swirled a design on the bottom, chocolate covering the rest in a symphony of swirls and dabs. There was vanilla roses with strawberries in the center with strawberries scattered elsewhere. Two forks were set down on the table.

"Eat up you two..~"

"Eh...~? Elizabeth is this eve—"

"I said _eat,_" She repeated.

Break sighed and grabbed a fork, going to eat the sweet even though it wasn't what he asked for. He was unsure if it was even the birthday surprise. He looked over to his companion who was eyeing the cake curiously but made no move to retrieve his fork or anything, giving him an idea that would probably make the other question his sanity. He scooped up some cake with the fork before reaching over and poking Gilbert's soft, cold cracked lips with the desert. Gilbert blinked a few times, mouth opening to question but instead received a forkful of cake, nearly spitting it out on instinct but was forced to eat it by the stare he received from the twin that stared at him from over Breaks head, hiding in the next booth.

"Ne…~ I didn't think Raven would so easily comply to open his mouth," Break said, grinning in a way that made Gilbert uncomfortable.

"Why are we even here? I don't even _like _my birthday. You don't celebrate yours so why do I have to celebrate mine?"

Break sat quietly, playing with the cake in front of him for a moment, seeming to be thinking, sighing softly as he dragged up some cake to eat himself, staring blankly at Gilbert. Gilbert was starting to regret his words since Break seemed to be just staring at him, eating cake, wondering if he'd hurt his feelings since he took him here to this nice little place where probably no one else he knew, knew about that actually served some good desert.

"Break, look, I'm sorr—"

"Everyone, it seems we've hit goal quite early and in a spectacular way! We seem to have a tie for ten tallies! Break (who didn't know that?) and his mystery friend," announced a waitress standing on a chair at a lone table.

Gilbert glanced over to Break who seemed to mutter an, "Oh dear me..." under his breath as he stared at the announcer, glancing over to another, smaller board by the tally board. The smaller board said "Winnings" and figured that's the board that would determine what they'd win.

"And, since our mystery man won with his first attempt, he gets a date with one of our lovely twins," Gilbert gave Break a look that said "does not approve" but Break ignored him, "and our lovely Break who seems to swindle himself in our charts everyday (even when he's not here). Your prize is cake or a date with the remaining twin."

It seemed obviously everyone knew he was to go for the cake since one was already being made but out of nowhere, "I'll take the date. Come along Raven…~ can't keep the ladies waiting."

This left most of the restaurant dumbfounded even as Gilbert was dragged from his booth and forced to pick between the blonde and the black haired twin (can you guess which?) in which he went with the black haired one and Break received the blonde.

"Ne…~ Sticking to darker colors I see, I could have bet you'd choose the blonde though…" he said which made Gilbert flush lightly.

"Just…shut up...ok….I don't even want to do this..."

"You don't _have_ to take us out Mystery Man, though the prize is always open." The blonde chirped though the black haired twin seemed mildly distraught.

Despite seeing the expression on the girls face, Gilbert began to feel uncomfortable and denied, demanding he'd be taken home by Break since he really had no idea what street they were even on. Break giggled at his distress and pat his head, making him promise he'd come back another day before kissing Elizabeth's hand and nudging Gilbert to do the same to Dalia which he did silently. He got his jacket back at the two let.

"You're so mean Gilbert-kun…~ Dalia looked so happy...~"

"Shut up Break...I'm tired..." he whispered quietly, looking quite flushed and mildly ill under the streetlights.

"You look sick Gilbert," he said with a pause, stopping to place his fingertips against his forehead, frowning a little at how warm the other was, watching him flinch at the touch, "Gilbert are you alright—"

He was cut off when he watched something dark swirl down from the corner of the ravens lips, blinking as he stared up at his wide golden eyes as he was leaned against, feeling the others dead weight and something wet and sticky soaking into his shirt, looking over Gilberts shoulder to see some type of sharp object to be sticking out of his back and not far away from them was Dalia and Elizabeth.

"Oh Mystery Man...You denied me a date...I'm so tired of not getting any action when my sister gets it all…~"

"So we're going to kill you Break-kun and your friend...~"

Break blinked, holding onto the male who was resting completely against him while holding on tightly to his vest, pulling the weapon from his back and grimacing at the squelch noise it made as well as the strangled noise of pain followed close behind it.

"Gilbert...listen…I need you to sit down ok, don't lie down, just sit…can you do that?" he felt a weak nod against his shoulder in reply, sighing as he gently dragged Gilbert to the ground despite his pained noises.

He got Gilbert to sit down but then immediately dodged an attack, glaring at the twins but instead was greeted with a chain with swords for hands, "You're the two that have been committing those murders, aren't you?" Break questioned angrily, feeling the anger swell at the fact he didn't notice and he got his dear friend hurt.

He received a soft giggled from each girl as the chain came after him. As much as he yearned to kill them both slowly, he needed to be quick or else Gilbert might loose too much blood. He hadn't brought his own means of a weapon but he did still have the sword that had wounded Gilbert and what other way than to destroy them using their own weapon?

The battle was over fairly quickly since the chain was no stronger than a trump chain and neither girl had any fighting experience. He tossed the sword onto their dying bodies, letting them bleed out instead of giving them the satisfaction of an immediate death, walking over to Gilbert quietly, sitting next to him, resting his ear next to the others lip to see if he was still breathing in which he was.

"Gilbert...are you awake?" he questioned in which he received a grunt in reply, sighing softly in relief with a small sweet smile, pulling away to see the male staring at him though his even messier seaweed hair, "Think you can move…?"

Gilbert nodded lightly and with a hiss of pain he was gripping onto Break's sleeve and standing, trembling quietly with the effort. Break held him up, wrapping his arms around the Nightray when it didn't seem he was going to be able to do much more than stand. He contemplated their options, staring out in the cold all night until they could find someone; leave a sick, injured, and defenseless Gilbert in order to get help, or just carrying the poor fool. His _best_ option was to carry him.

"Gilbert, do you think you can get onto my back?"

"Nmmp…Too heavy…"

"Gil, you've gotten taller but I assure you, you haven't gained a pound if I can still knock you down."

There was a grumbled reply but Gilbert agreed and after much awkwardness and blushing (from Gilbert duh), the raven was on the hatters back, arms lightly around his neck. Break hooked his arms under the males knees and found he wasn't heavy at all, felt like carrying a log on your back but that wasn't anything anybody couldn't handle. He turned his head lightly and was greeted with the flushed visage of his shy raven, peaking over his shoulder with golden eyes clouded by his ebony bangs, reminding him of the child he'd been all those years ago, flashing the fool a small smile before beginning to walk back to Gilberts apartment.

"Sharon-sama is going to kill me when I say I can't get you to your party...~"

"I'm sure she won't mind…least you got me some cake."

"I suppose so Gilbert-kun, despite crazy little girls I'm hoping you had a decent enough of a birthday."

"It was fine Break," he paused but the hatter could tell he wanted to say something more though the trip was just continued in silence.

Their trip was uneventful and even though both expected to see a carriage outside and a fuming little girl, they didn't so Break continued the rest of the way, up the stairs until he had to set Gilbert down to get the door open, watching the tired man lean against the wall and stare at him from the corner of his eye. He put the ravens arm around his neck and helped him walk inside; kicking the door shut behind them as he half dragged the man to his bedroom.

Break was gently pushing Gilbert onto the bed but found himself being pulled down by the arm around his shoulders, blinking when he felt a shy nuzzle into his neck. Break was awkwardly lying over Gilbert who in turn had his arms wrapped around his neck.

"E-eh…Gilbert-kun…?"

"You never told me why you want me to celebrate my birthday..."

Break blinked lightly and sighed after a moment, gently running his fingers through the raven hair, his other arm reaching to rest under Gilberts back, "You have to celebrate yours so you know how many years you've been mine," he stated as though it was one of the most normal things he'd ever said, "I always say how many birthday's you've had with me and Sharon-sama but I always make sure you spend them with me..~"

Gilbert blinked, tilting his head back to get a better view of the face above, greeted with a small smile before it spread into a smirk, "All mine Gilbert…~"

Gilbert blushed darkly, he felt really sick and sweaty but leaned up to brush his lips against the others anyway. Break's smirk seemed to grow wider as he crashed his lips firmly against Gilbert's, lips moving together in a heated way.

Gilbert groaned lightly when he felt the nimble tongue run across his lips, opening them in surprise before shuddering with the feel of the exploring tongue as Break shifted to straddle him.

"This is mine," he whispered against the plump lips, trailing kisses down his jaw to his ear, tugging on the ear cuff, "This too," he added, trailing down to his neck to leave a noticeably bite, "This as well."

Gilbert blushed darkly, whether from embarrassment or the fever he didn't know but he enjoyed the comfortable burn, staring up at Break as his hair fell around to create a halo against his pillow, the pain of his back long gone though the splatter still remained but neither noticed as Break began to undo the buttons on his shirt while Gilbert tugged at the vest. Break smiled softly as the twelfth bell for the night chimed somewhere in the distance,"Happy Late Birthday Gilbert," he said softly, leaning down for a sweet kiss.

"XERX-NII-SAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" a shout sounded as they heard the door nearly broken off its hinges, Break jumping a bit and turning his head to stare at the bedroom door, his hands still at the flaps of Gilberts nearly unbuttoned shirt as the small girl dressed in mounds of pink entered followed by the blonde in a suit and his companion in the uncomfortable dress and the valet who stared blankly, glasses nearly falling from his nose.

"Eh…~ Hello Sharon-sama…!" Break said cautiously, eye twitching lightly though he made no move to get off the raven.

"Gil..?"

"Oz!"

"Seaweed head?!"

"Xerxes!"

"What are you two doing?! It's so ungentlemanly like to be exposing yourselves in front of ladies!" Sharon squeaked, flushing brightly even in the darkness of the room, flicking on the lights to reveal their bloodied selves.

"What h-happened!?"

"N-Nothing Oz, just a-an accident!"

"But you're bloody! Why is he bloody Break?!"

"Why are you on top of seaweed head?"

"Xerxes are you taking advantage of a sick person?!"

This calmed everyone to notice the sick Raven entirely, seeing he'd gotten paler but his cheeks rosier and he was sweating.

"My poor raven...you're irritating him…shoo~" Break muttered, leaning down to pepper Gilberts face with kisses despite his soft protests.

Reim simply placed his gloved hands over Sharon and Alice's eyes, flushing darkly but averting his eyes, "We'll be back in the morning to check on Raven…and you..." Reim squeaked.

"B-but—"

"Oz-sama, it's for the best, you can spend the night at the Rainsworth Manor..." Reim explained, dragging the children from the room, casting a spare glance at the two on the bed before shaking his head and closing the door.

Break sighed, glancing down at Gilbert who seemed to have lost all signs of "The mood" but he had as well, "You want to go to sleep Raven…~?" he questioned lightly and received a light nod and he began helping the other remove his bloodied shirt and jacket, neither noticing nor caring that his wound was gone completely before he removed his over bloodied vest and jacket, getting it to toss the clothes in a hamper and cut the light back off, crawling into bed next to Gilbert and sighing, letting the sickly male snuggle up to him, wrapping his arms around the feeble boy.

"I love you Gilbert-kun.."

"Love you too Break.."


End file.
